


A Little More Than Acquaintances

by BeenThere_DoneThat



Category: MMA - Fandom, Mixed Martial Arts RPF, UFC - Fandom, Ultimate Fighting Championship RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Shower BJs, Wet Dream, straight man turns not so straight uh oh!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenThere_DoneThat/pseuds/BeenThere_DoneThat
Summary: Flying through his new UFC career, Gabriel Santiago finds himself being reeled in by a fellow male fighter and is surprised to find out a few things about himself on the way.Basically I just wanted to write some UFC smut with my own characters.





	1. Didn't See That Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, enjoy! Don't really know what I'm doing but here you have it. Some UFC smut. Comment and kudos if you're feelin generous ;)
> 
> He's a few handsome pics of my boy Santi if you want.  
> http://daftrainbow.tumblr.com/post/175065803622/my-boi

Santiago had been rising in the UFC ring, there almost wasn't someone he hasn't gone head to head with. He had a strong boxing career that allowed him allowed him to climb up and dominate the ranks, but UFC wasn't new to him. He began in middleweight but climbed to Light heavyweight. If he's not careful, he's a few pounds away from the next heaviest weight division. Admittedly, he got his ass whooped a few times before actually saying he was able to stick the landing and fly with his UFC career.

There was a man he used to fought often, Jonathan Miller. Actually fought him a couple weeks ago. He’s one of the smaller men in his current weight class. His eyes are so blue they're almost ice white and his hair a light blonde. His attitude is one of the weirdest things though. For a man in UFC, he's a very sweet guy all in all. He's pretty considerate but, just like any guy, can get a bit crafty and ludicrous at times.

Santiago had fought Miller just a few days ago, it was an eventful fight. Miller always takes things to the ground, since he comes from a strong wrestling background; he's damn good at it too. They combat each other well do to their different fighting style backgrounds. Santi would rather have a hand in the up-game, rather than ground-game. If their is one thing Santi's afraid of, it's the man's submissions; they're godly and almost always successful. Thankfully, Santiago won their latest match with a TKO because Miller isn't afraid to break an arm or two.

They've never been on bad terms, they're not the best of friends either though. More like a step higher than acquaintances, they joke and Santiago knows him well through his fighting style and talks before and after the fight.

That leads Gabriel Santiago to this day. He had been scheduled to watch a fight of an opponent he'd be fighting in a couple weeks time. The enormous building that Santiago found himself in dwarf some of the others he's been to. The halls are just a confusing bunch of twisting and winding corridors. Sure they had signs every one in a while, but they only helped so much. This day, he'd miraculously gotten lost in the veins of the building and is attempting to find another soul to help him find his way out.

With no luck so far, it's been fifteen minutes, he continues to walk through the corridors. There has to be some kind of draft because his skin broke out into goose bumps. The short sleeved shirt didn't help much but his light gray sweats made up for what the shirt didn't.

Shortly afterwards he comes across a sign that reads _Recreational Room_. That's means he's getting somewhere that isn't completely devoid of life. So he continues on his way, still hardly anyone was here, obviously because there was a match in about ten minutes. Once he reaches the rec. room, he finds himself cut in a small web of rooms branching off of the center room. He walked around admiring the space around but a noise catches his attention.

Santiago isn't sure what to make of it yet, so he stills to see if he can hear it again. He hears it again, makes it out to be a voice. Again, a rather breathy sort of sound. Santiago’s brows furrow, at this point he knows it's the tell tale sounds of someone fucking. If it were some random people, they were about to get their asses handed to them.

So Santiago goes closer, the door it comes from just so happens to be cracked. _Not very smart of them._ Santiago thinks. The voice is airy, they were sighing more than moaning but the occasional grunt forced its way out. They sounded as if they were going slow, having a sensual love making session. Santiago could hear the passion the sighs held. There weren't any slaps of skin on skin contact so all Gabriel could think might be happening behind the door is a guy that's getting one rocking blowjob or something.

Finally willing himself to peek into the crack of the door, the most overwhelming feeling of shock courses through his body. All he knows is that he did NOT expect what he saw. The scene before him unfolded slowly for Gabriel. Two larger athletes, fit and muscled, just completely going at it. Well, slowly albeit but still. The angle Santiago has doesn't give him a good view of either participants face, for their backs are turned towards him.

The one getting fucked is blonde, has lighter white skin, and on all fours on the padded wrestling mat. His back arches enticingly and he uses his elbows to support himself while his head hung to rest on his forearms. He’s speckled with sweat, it rolls off of him and drips onto the floor. The other man slowly drags his hips back and forth; his length is long and thick, penetrating and stretching the other man's hole. He has tanner skin, but is knowingly Caucasian as well, and has slightly curly, longer light brown hair.

Santiago’s mouth gaped open and he pulled himself away from the crack. “Holy _shit_.” He whispers to himself, breathing out a more astonished laugh he went in for another look. He wanted to see if he knew either one of them.

The blonde thrusted his hips back and let out a moan that tipped the scale at absolutely sultry. “Harder, oh fuck, harder.” The man repeated, gasping and writhing under the other.

Santiago quickly wipes the surprised expression off of his face for a suspicious one. He recognized that voice. He takes a mini to search his mind for a name that'd connect with that voice, but his thought process was frayed when the blonde man's scream echoes throughout the room. The other male had wrapped large hands over the smaller man's hips and was fucking him in earnest now. Hard and unmistakable, the sounds are harsh and the moans and screams just make it worse. Gabriel can't continue to see this shit, so he looks away again. He wanted to leave them to their business but he _needed_ to know who that was.

Then the chocolate haired male flips him over and, just like one of the most common wrestling positions, the larger man looms over him with the lily white calves and thighs of the blonde wrapped around his waist. Santiago’s mind shatters at the face that he sees. The new position allows him to the see exactly who it is. The icy blue eyes only show for a second before dipping his head back in bliss and closing them shut. There's no mistaking him; light stubble around his jaw and the tattoo of a colorful koi fish that covered his right shoulder and stalked onto his pectoral.

 _That’s fucking Miller._ He thinks, deadly serious, to himself. He could /not/ believe that man was, well, _that kind of man_. Gabriel's eyes roamed over the pleasure ridden face, he’s moaning and wriggling like a bitch in heat. His hands were hooked onto the other man's neck. He was getting absolutely plowed and Gabriel quickly decided he couldn't watch any longer.

At first Gabriel thought it was slightly hilarious that he found two men banging each other but now that he knew it was _Miller_ it just wasn't funny any longer. He shakes his head, too shocked to really think anything about it. All he knows is that he can't listen to the wonton whimpers from the man he'd fought against just a few days ago.

So Santiago finds himself rushing out to try even harder to get to any kind of civilization. He needs to focus on something besides what he'd just seen, needed to get his mind off of it.

Finally, he reaches the back area where the fighters enter from. He leans himself on the wall for a while, watching the fight between two welterweights. His mind is still reeling but eventually, thankfully, his mind wonders to something else. As time passes, the rounds seem to go by faster and faster and they were already sending out the last two fighters of the night when Gabriel decided he'd go ahead and grab his things and make his way out.

He heads to the locker room and the exit is just beyond the long hallway in front of him when someone turns the corner too quickly to stop and runs right into Gabriel. He mutters a quick, barely distinguishable apology and steps back. Santiago finds himself looking down upon the man he just watched get fucked like a bitch just a few hours ago.

Santiago has a good four inches on him but the blonde is still stocky, just not as much as him. Miller looks up, a smooth smile coming to his face. “Oh, hey Gabriel.” He greets informally and steps back a foot or two.

Gabriel takes it upon himself to take another step back and lean his shoulder on the wall beside him. “How's it going Jonathan?” He says it stiffly, unable to think of anything but that pleasure induced face he'd seen on him. He runs his fingers uselessly through his beard, but still manages to look at the man in front of him.

Jonathan chuckles, his voice isn't extremely deep, but it is silky smooth though. Gabriel had a rougher voice compared to the man in front of him.

Millers eyes flick down to the hand flitting through the large beard and a tiny hint of worry is caught in Jonathan’s gaze. “Good, you?”

Letting out a short, borderline fake laugh. “Yeah, yeah, just trying to get out of here. I'm tired as hell.” But Santiago still can't help the slight smile tug his lips up. “How'd you know I mess with my beard when I’m anxious?”

The blonde gave him another genuine laugh. “Everyone knows, Santi. You're obvious buddy.” He clapped a hand on his shoulder and let it fall again. “I’ll see you again sometime then?”

“I'd think so. See ya Miller.” He gave him a light dip of his chin in acknowledgment and began making his way around him.

Those blue eyes followed him so intensely when Gabriel began making his way past him. “Yeah, have a good night Gabe.”

Gabriel considers _everything_ is different now. Or at least with him it is, they'd tease each other occasionally, nothing besides two guys fucking around with each other. He doesn't hate gay men, just doesn't really want to associate himself with too many. He knows that every gay man didn't just want to fuck every man they saw, but after he saw Jonathan's face, the way he arched his back, and how he spread his legs like a god damn woman, made how he sees him just a tad bit different.

Hearing about it is one thing but actually seeing and hearing it is another. If he had just heard that Miller was a homosexual, then he probably wouldn't think about it too differently. But _no_  he had to go and see him act like a little whore and now he can't deal with the consequences. _Did a lot of people know?_  He wonders. He's never heard anything about Miller; no rumors, nothing. Especially about something like that.

-

He doesn't think of it much the next week, he'd gone to sleep the last day of that week without a thought in his mind. When he escapes into his dream world, he finds himself in an intense state of bliss, his muscles ached and he was slick with sweat. Once he came to a more aware state of mind he freezes to calm the phantom cramp in his calf. The sound of another person chortling at him catches his attention.

He gazes down to the man under him and it didn't matter what reality Gabriel thought but dream Gabriel seems to be perfectly dandy with the situation he is in. He begins pushing in and out of the one under him. He is fully aware of the area around him; the body in front of him on his own plush bed. It's Jonathan Miller, his ass in the air and his muscled shoulders are pressed to the ground by his own hand. Santiago’s hips were flush against his cheeks, his member buried deep inside the other man.

“Oh–, _Gabriel_ , please move.” Miller groans, reaching back to lightly grip the others hip to try to get him moving again.

Every nerve in Gabriel's body sets on fire at the call of his name. He leans back, places a strong hand on the toned hips, and jerks his own forward and beginning to piston in and out. The loud, strained moans reaches his ears and it makes him puff out a laugh. Miller practically growls and angles his hips back against him. He claws at he ground while Santiago kept ripping out whimpers from him.

“Gabe, _Gabe_ –!” He cries, trying to get Santiago’s attention, rubbing his forehead on the pillow under his head.

“Hm?” Gabriel hums, only slowing down a pinch.

He cries out again. “Let me turn around.” Jonathan finally breathes.

Like a good dog, Santiago reels back on the balls of his feet to allow the blonde man to roll over. He laches hands onto the back of Santi’s neck and licks into his lips in an open mouthed kiss. “Come on, Santi; fuck me.” He sighs.

That nickname, it's a name everyone calls him, but when it comes out of Jonathan's full lips in the most sultry way he can, it really gets him going. He'd never be able to see it the same. He'd always just think about the man sighing it into the air as Gabriel penetrated him over and over again. The slap of skin on skin is evident as Santi goes harder, the man under him is practically screaming. He almost can't take it any longer.

They're covered in a sheen of sweat and their tongues intertwine. A part of Santi knows this isn't what he wants, but everyone's had those dreams where they can't do shit to change what's happening, it just happens. This is definitely one of those dreams because his dream self can't think of anything else he'd rather be doing than fucking Miller’s brains out.

It only continues this way too. The dream keeps on fucking going. Santiago keeps thrusting in and out of John's tight opening, the sighs and screams coming from the man's mouth keep him on his toes. He doesn't want to disappoint the man under him, absolutely ruining Gabriel's own name. Miller keeps wailing his name, his nickname, anything that refers to Santiago as a whole.

It's like Miller can't physically help himself, he grinds up into his thrusts as if Gabe isn't already pounding his lights out. As if Gabriel isn't trying his damn hardest to pleasure him. Gabe’s sweating like he ran a damn marathon and Miller still looks like an angel. Blonde hair messy, blue eyes half lidded and staring right back into Santi’s own, lips parted and glossy from their constant kissing. He paints a damn good picture.

Then Santi registers himself waking up with a burst of energy like he's been electrocuted and all of a sudden his eyes are open. Staring up at the white ceiling of his fancy little apartment. The moon coming in through the blinds and his body covered in sweat. Of course his dick is as hard as a rock too.

Now _that_  is a dream he just didn't want. He _didn’t want it_. His erection immediately begins flagging when he starts to remember just exactly what he'd dreamt of. He can't just sit in the dark and run through the dream over and over again. This shit is bothering him, so he gets up and starts getting dressed to go down to his training facility. It was already 4:00 in the morning, might as well get an early start in the day and an early start at trying to forget about Miller.


	2. A New Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miller concludes that Santi is definitely not as straight as he says he is and obviously calls him out on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another one. I'm sure hardly anyone even reads this but I guess it's more of a self service than anything. I needed to get it somewhere. It's been hangin in my shitty pages app for decades. So enjoy!

The next few weeks go as planned and nothing really out of place happens. Santiago trains often and occupies himself with shit he enjoys doing. He likes to be in the company of women but women aren't his main hobby. He's into video games, but hardly has enough time to play between sleeping and training. He's definitely the guy that's too damn good at the game and he _knows_ it, so he runs around and teabags people after he kills the shit out of them. It's just how the world is designed to work and he's fine with it.

Today is different only because he runs into two people he doesn't expect to see together ever in his lifetime. After taking a break with the punching bag he goes to undo the cap of his water bottle and just down the narrow hallway to the training room there's Miller. Jonathan and that man with slightly curly brown hair. Gabriel knew exactly who that was.

His name is Teagan, lower ranked fighter but still apparently high enough for Millers liking. They go separate ways and Miller finds himself in the punching bad arena. Gabriel is taking a sip from the bottle when he locks eyes with Miller as he walks in. Immediately he regrets it, as Jonathan gives his beautiful renown smile and makes his way towards him.

Santiago's shirtless form beads with sweat, he wipes the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand as Miller approaches. Their eyes never leave each other as he stalks towards him, stopping to rest a good distance away of about five feet.

“Gabe.” The blonde greets, smiling as always.

“How you doing, John?” Gabriel tries at normal conversation. He’s not one for words too often.

“Good, you?” Miller says and Gabe finds himself back in that hallway when he'd first found out about the man's _secret_. Remembers his blissed out face and blonde lashes closed against his flushed cheeks.

Gabriel clears his throat and finds it difficult to screw the lid back onto his water bottle. “Yeah, good. I'm doing good.”

Gabe watches the blondes face fall ever so slightly and Miller leans against one of the metal columns leading up to the roof. “Alright Gabe, I can tell you've been a little tense around me the last few times we've talked. Is everything okay?”

_Way to really bring everything out into the light._  Gabe internally scowls. “No, no, everything's fine. It's fine John, really.” He says, tone light and feathery. Of course Miller can still sense the uneasy energy coming off of him and only continues his pursue of finding out what Santiago's problem is.

“Santi,” Miller says like he can sense all the bullshit he just put out. Just the way Jonathan says it catches Gabriel off guard, too breathy and accusing. “come on. If I did something we can talk this out like adults. You want to go somewhere private or something?”

“Mm–, no it's nothing Miller. Really, I'm just–“ Santi stutters over his words for a second before giving up on being polite. “It's fine. Just–it's probably better to leave it alone.”

This time Miller squints his eyes in suspicion at Santi and comes closer. Too close, like breath whisking along his neck close. “It's about me, isn't it?” He whispers to Santi. “Or is someone talking shit?”

“Damn Miller, no.” Santi breathes and steps back just a tad. “Just don't worry about it.”

“How am I not supposed to worry about it when you're acting so differently? One of us fucked up, and I think it might have been me. So if I did something, tell me, and I’ll fix it.”

Gabriel blinks down at him, surprised by his forwardness. “Well damn, how nice of you.” He attempts a smirk, it comes out believable enough. Right when he's about to say something he feels a hand on his back quickly ushering him forward. Leading him out of the room.

Millers words interrupt him and they begin walking together. “Alright, let’s go.” Miller concludes. “You obviously need some privacy if it's bothering you this much. You usually aren't afraid to say what's on your mind.”

Santi sighs but allows himself to be lead away. They rush out into the hallway and turn a few rights and then they're in an empty locker room. And Gabriel struggles to think of a lie to tell him. Hell no is he revealing that he saw him get completely plowed by another man. He doesn't want to imagine his reaction afterwards.

So when he gets forcefully set down on a bench to do just that, Gabriel just stands right back up. He bumps chests with him and Santi blurts out a, “I'm not telling you. Sorry Miller.” With that, he begins making his way out of the locker room.

Then Jonathan gets ambitious, starts grabbing him and demanding that he tells him. Santiago's will is made of steel so he politely refuses, flying out of the shorter man's grip he makes his final escape. Hears Miller call after him but he doesn't stop and wait, nope, he just keeps on fucking walking. This wasn't supposed to happen in the first place, so he's going to pretend it didn't and get the hell over it.

-

Over time, refusing to let the information flow to Jonathan proves to make his life harder. Miller hangs around him whenever they have the ability to be together, attempting to bring whatever secret Santi’s hiding into the light. Miller just won't unstick from his ass and Gabriel finds it kind of hilarious in a horrible sort of way. This is karma, this is what he gets for not telling the truth. This god damn knot in his shoulder can't get rubbed out just because he wouldn't tell him one thing. Knowing Gabe’s luck, it wouldn't even be a big deal.

So he decides to do a bit of snooping, he slides up to another fighter, his name’s Jacob. Begins easy light conversation, then breaks the camels back and asks the question.

“So, did you hear anything about Miller? Like any rumors?”

“Hmm, Jonathan Miller?” Jacob hums, considering the question. Jacob is the type of guy that enjoys hearing about rumors so he know a whole slough of them. The true and the false ones. “No not recently. But about two years ago, a small insignificant rumor went around about how he was caught sucking some guy’s dick. That's one damn good rumor to have spread around about yourself.” At this point he broke into a fit of laughter.

Gabriel almost broke out into a sweat, but urges a chuckle out. “Yeah, okay. Just wondering.” He rumbles deeply.

“Why? ‘Cause rumor has it you two aren't on the best of terms right now.”

“What? How? He's stuck to my ass.” Gabe counters back.

“I dunno, you just make an angry face a lot haha.”

His brows furrow but he still laughs. “That's just my damn face, Jacob.”

“Oh well, lighten up sourpuss.” Jacob jokes, leaning in to bump shoulders with him. “Gotta go, see you later man.”

He says farewell and then finally he finds it time to get out of there. There's no need to stay put for so long. So he goes to train. He trains for hours, working out his aggression onto the punching back. One stiff jab with his right hand doesn't position how he wants it to and he winces at the pain that follows. His fist slips off the bag and his joint rolls in discomfort.

He almost sprung his damn hand. That would've been the end of his life as he knew it. He had a damn good fight in about four days and he had to waste his time in a timely fashion.

Gabriel shakes his hand out, hisses at the pain, he's going to need to wrap it now. He's the only guy in the training room at 11:00 at night right now thankfully. So he had enough privacy to curse like a damn sailer, that shit hurt. But as if on cue, Miller walks in. All bright smiles because he _knows_  Gabe doesn't want to see him right now.

Now that he thinks about it, Millers definitely one of those assholes who spits on people after he fights them. So why, wouldn't he suspect him to pester Gabe so often?

“Hey, Gabriel…” Jonathan starts sarcastically, sauntering towards him. “I see you hurt your hand. Want me to wrap it for you?”

“God dammit,” Gabe curses more to himself as he rolls his wrist. “sure. Be my guest.” Not even trying to hide the attitude.

The music Santiago has blasting through the room isn't too loud, but loud enough for a good amount of background noise. It's more rap and bass, a lot of rhythm. But the music doesn't make Gabriel feel less nervous as he sits on the bench and Jonathan kneels in front of him. The darker haired man's mind reluctantly thinks about a dream he had of Miller on his knees, doing certain  _things_  to him that made his toes curl.

Giving his hand out to the man below him, Miller takes it. John starts rolling the hand and wrist in his fingers, giving him a moderately relaxing, and definitely needed, massage. Then he cracks the question.

“Are you ever gonna tell me why you're so weird now?” John says in a low whisper.

“Yes.” Is all Gabe says back. “I will.”

“Then tell me, man. Whatever it is, it's gonna be fine.” The smile he has is a calming one, trying to convince Gabriel further into telling him. It's working.

Gabriel makes this face when he contemplates things, which he does often, and Miller sees it. Said face just brightens his smile even more. “Come on, Gabe. I know you wanna tell me.” He sings.

“Fine, you want me to tell you?”

Jonathan snorts out a quiet laugh. “Well, yeah. I didn't do all this hard work for nothing.”

“A few weeks ago, at the welterweight fights, Jackson and Ashley fought at the Brookvail Arena. Remember?”

“Yeah, I remember. What about it?” He says, blue eyes staring up at Santiago's as dexterous fingers rub circles into his palm. He reaches over for the wrap and begins the task, wrapping it tightly around Santiago’s wrist.

Gabe let's out a nervous chuckle and just spills his guts. “Well, I saw you fucking Teagan Leon. In the recreational room.” He adds like an afterthought.

The man kneeling before him freezes, seems to be thinking the information over. Then what happens next makes Gabriel just about shit his pants. The blonde bursts into a light airy laughter. Slaps Gabe’s knee and continues wrapping his wrist.

“God damn, Gabriel! Why didn't you just tell me?” Gabe's hazel green eyes bore into his blue ones, Miller adverts his and snickers again, shaking his head in a more sober manner. “I'm surprised you're letting me get this close to you then.”

“No, don't think about it like that. I don't hate you because of what I saw. I don't know, I just– just don't really see you the same if you want me to be completely blunt about it.”

“Okay, so you _don't_  hate me. But you clearly _dislike_  me being around you now.”

Gabe could tell he was juggling his words carefully. “No Miller, I don't dislike you either. We're good on every level. You're just going to have to let me get used to it. Or some shit like that.” He trails off.

An almost bitter laugh escapes Millers lips. “Get used to what? The fact that I like to get drilled by other men? Yeah, you just get used to that Santi.”

“Man,” Santi sighs, his tone reprimanding. “quit that shit. You know me, I'm not going to tell anyone, but just give me some slack.”

“I trust you. You're a good guy Santi. I know you got me.” Miller smirks and stands, holding out his hand. They clasp them together in a shake. “See? Don't you feel better now?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Gabe answers back sarcastically and mirrors his stand.

After that, they part ways again. Thankfully on good terms this time. But then it just gets worse. Gabe _knows_ that Millers doing it on purpose now that he knows about his secret. He'd start actively flirting with Gabe whenever he got the chance. It's pissing him off but not only is it doing that, it's fucking him up. The looks Jonathan would give him just make Gabe have to avert his eyes, he's beginning to not acknowledge him, to just ignore him. It's not working.

One time, they're side by side, squeezing through a crowd of people. There's a narrow opening to get out of and they both turn the same direction. It's like it happens in slow motion. Gabe turns to the left, so does Miller. They're pressed back to chest, Millers back to Gabe's Chest. That also means Millers ass is pressed tightly against his own groin. And _damn_  can Miller feel it.

He tilts his head back just enough for Gabriel to see the absolutely evil smirk on his face and those seductive, half lidded oceanic eyes. As they're stuck in that moment of time for just a second, Jonathan arches his back and grinds back straight onto Gabe's dick. The motions rough and wouldn't be seen in such a thick crowd, but it's definitely _felt_. Oh boy, was it felt.

The boxer let out a surprised groan and his hips twitch just enough for John to feel it. A dark hand shoots out to Miller’s lower back to push him away but as they're shuffling to the side the motion, along with the thick crowd, only makes him bounce back. And of course John goes with the flow and grinds back again. Miller feels Gabe's hips twitch against him harder this time, almost close enough to be a thrust and it sets him on fire. His face turns into a fiery shade of red and his dick hardens a little in his pants.

The torch he carries for Santi will probably never go away, it’ll only strengthen. The dangerous face Santi shoots him is enough for him to shy away though. His forest green eyes laced with chocolate brown are tinged with something that screamed danger. This is Santiago’s polite way of telling him to stop fucking grinding on him or he was going to get in trouble. By now Jonathan has flirted with him enough to know when too much is too much to Santi. This is probably one of those moments.

The red hot want Miller feels is too intense. He wants Santiago to bend him over and fuck him so hard he won't be able to walk. _God_ , would he enjoy it too. They're still pressed together as they finally break out of the crowd. The blonde thinks he's in some serious trouble when Gabriel shoves him against the wall just outside of where they escaped. He crowds John against the wall, completely in his face and hips almost pressed together.

Gabe sees the pink tinted cheeks, feels the heavy breathing against his neck, and watches those dark blonde lashes flutter against his cheekbones as Jonathan tilts his head up, completely exposing his neck. Gabe feels the hand that snakes up his muscled arm and hangs off of his neck, urging him forward in this thick crowd of coming and going people _someone_ probably thinks what's happening is a bit sultry.

The taller man can only stand there in complete shock. Jonathan is urging him on like this, completely oblivious to what's going through Gabriel’s head. Then Miller whispers to him and Gabe actually felt himself harden in his shorts just a bit.

“Quit teasing, Santi. Just fuck me already.” Miller whispers, practically licking into his ear, the noise imbedding itself in his brain.

Gabe groans and only cranes his neck in enough for the blonde to think he's going for it. Beard tickling his bare neck and lips just barely brushing the soft skin of Miller’s neck.

“Oh _fuck_ , c’mon Gabe, _c’mon_.” Jonathan moans into his ear. At this point, Gabriel knows he's fucked up, cause he's harder than a damn rock. He has to get the fuck out of there before anything else escalated.

Gabe rips his head back, graces Jonathan one look into his eyes. The blonde takes advantage of this moment just as he feels Gabe pull away, he sees _lust_ in those eyes. It is possibly the greatest discovery Millers ever made in his entire life, Jonathan swears he almost fainted right then and there. Then the blonde feels his back get shoved harder into the wall and Santiago dips faster than a gazelle running from a lion.

He watches him go and sees those hazel eyes give him one last glance back. It gives Miller just that little bit of hope that he didn't cross the line. Gabriel told him that said line was fine, but obviously it wasn't fine enough. This day, Miller knows Gabe crossed his own line.


End file.
